marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Spider Armor
Item 17A, also known as the Iron Spider Armor, is a suit designed and built by Tony Stark for Peter Parker to use as an Avenger. It was presented to Peter after he prevented Vulture from stealing equipment from a Stark Cargo Plane. After initially rejecting the suit when offered to him by Stark, Parker was eventually given the suit to save his life when he got too close to the edge of the atmosphere on the Q-Ship, and used it to help with the pursuit of Ebony Maw and Doctor Strange, and later during the Battle of Titan. History Creation Taking inspiration from his Mark XLVI armor, Tony Stark created the armor that contained many new features over the previous suit such as a collapsible helmet and incorporating miniature arc reactors.Captain America: Civil War It could also be controlled by F.R.I.D.A.Y., such as when Tony ordered her to deploy the suit's parachute.Avengers: Infinity War Avengers Facility Tony Stark invited Peter Parker to the New Avengers Facility in order to offer him a place among the Avengers, having been impressed by Parker's courage when he stopped Vulture from stealing a Stark Cargo Plane. As part of this offer, the Iron Spider Armor was shown to Parker for the first time. Despite being sorely tempted, Parker - believing the offer to be a test - told Stark he would rather not join the team yet and the armor was returned to storage.Spider-Man: Homecoming Rescue of Doctor Strange prepares to join the battle]] From inside his school bus, Peter Parker sensed a Q-Ship descending over the New York Sanctum and once everyone aboard was distracted, fled through an emergency window, putting on the Spider-Man Suit's mask as he made his way back to the city. deploys Spider-Man's new armor]] Spider-Man arrived at the battle between Iron Man and Cull Obsidian, catching his hammer moments before it struck Iron Man. Iron Man then instructed him to protect Doctor Strange, who had been captured by Ebony Maw and brought into his Q-Ship. As Iron Man pursued the ship, he saw that Peter intended to follow it into the upper atmosphere and ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to release the armor's pod, launching it from the New Avengers Facility to Spider-Man's location. dons the new armor]] As the Q-Ship continued to gain altitude, Spider-Man, unable to breathe due to the increasing loss of oxygen, fell off of the Q-Ship's surface moments before the launch pod arrived and the armor assembled around the Spider-Man Suit, resuscitating Peter in time for him to land on the ship's inner ring. Iron Man then boarded the ship after ordering F.R.I.D.A.Y to send Spider-Man home with the armor's parachute. However, Spider-Man managed to latch onto the side of the Q-Ship with a strand of webbing and release his parachute, quickly resuming his chase. He climbed up the ship's inner ring and managed to get inside before it sealed closed for its flight to Titan. After revealing he was still onboard the ship, Iron Man scolded Peter for his recklessness, to which Peter replied that it was Stark's fault for giving him the armor. Stark reluctantly moved on and told Peter to decide how to take out Ebony Maw below them. saves Doctor Strange from the ship's hull breach]] As Maw tortured Strange to obtain the Time Stone, Iron Man attacked and breached the ship's hull, causing the sudden decompression to suck Maw into the vacuum of space, killing him. Strange, unconscious, nearly followed before Spider-Man rescued him, using his armor's spider legs to pull Strange from the hole long enough for Iron Man to seal it. Battle of Titan attempts to retrieve the Infinity Gauntlet]] After the ship crashed on Titan, Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, and Iron Man were suddenly attacked by the Guardians of the Galaxy, during which he was quickly subdued by Star-Lord. Once the two factions realized they were on the same side, Peter stood by while Tony and Peter Quill formulated a strategy, amused by the banter. Later, during the Battle of Titan, he participated in the battle with Thanos, using his armor and Strange's portals to maneuver around the Titan, even surviving being slammed by Thanos. After Mantis lulled the Mad Titan into submission, Spider-Man used the suit's legs to pull the Infinity Gauntlet off before Thanos broke free. Swinging through the desolate landscape of the planet, Spider-Man rescued Mantis and Drax after they had been flung away by Thanos. Destruction Once Thanos had completed the Infinity Gauntlet and used its power to wipe out half of all life in the universe, the armor crumbled with Parker into dust as Stark watched helplessly. Capabilities *'Neural-Reactive Interface': The Iron Spider Armor is capable of quickly responding to Spider-Man's input. He later deployed the Spider-Legs without knowing he had them while attempting to rescue Doctor Strange. *'Suit Materialization': Similar to his Mark L armor, Tony Stark created the Iron Spider Armor from nanites, allowing it to be stored in a small launch pod that could be deployed from the New Avengers Facility, as well as assemble itself around Spider-Man within seconds. The mask of the armor can also be dismissed at will, retracting down into the neckline of the armor. *'Spider-Legs': The armor was capable of manifesting four spider-legs, controlled through the suit's neural interface, from the armor's rear spider symbol, granting Spider-Man greater maneuverability and control while navigating various terrain. These spider-legs were able to withstand Thanos’ grip without becoming damaged and could combat the pull of the vacuum caused by a hull breach. Spider-Man used them to control his descent after catching Mantis in mid-air during the Battle of Titan, and previously deployed them to stop him and Doctor Strange from ejecting out of Ebony Maw's Q-Ship. *'Self-Contained Environmental Protection': The armor is able to insulate Peter from harmful environments, notably outer space. When Peter passed out when attempting to board a Q-Ship in the upper atmosphere of Earth, the suit was able to resuscitate him after materializing, providing its own oxygen. *'Remote Control': The armor was shown capable of being manipulated by F.R.I.D.A.Y. at Iron Man's command, notably deploying its parachute while Stark chased after Ebony Maw. *'Enhanced Durability': The suit was able to withstand multiple attacks from the Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as a powerful slam from Thanos. *'Armored Web-Shooters': The armor came equipped with large, bracer-like Web-Shooters worn on the wrist and part of the forearm. *'Parachute': Like the Spider-Man Suit, the armor contained a parachute deployed from the rear spider symbol. Trivia *In the comics, the Iron Spider Armor sports a hot-rod red and gold palette similar to Tony Stark's Iron Man armors. *The design of the Iron Spider Armor resembles that of Ben Reilly's second suit as the Spider-Man. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Avengers: Endgame Items Category:Comics Items Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Iron Man Armors